User talk:Falldew
TALK PAGE What happened to your talk page?? type this: {.{Saharah| 06:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) | Your message}.} Remove the dots. But what picture do you want to use?? Rintard 06:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I really dont have any pictures :( okay, then I'll just, err, do something with it... Rintard 07:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but we aren't making any more cabins right now. Though I'll keep your suggestion in mind ^.^ Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 07:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You can't be a child of Selene, since she faded. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you just make a claim on the claiming forum, please? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Advice BachLynn23 is a bit busy at the moment :} So I've been asked to respond! Well a few things (the more major part) is to always be active. We're not saying be on 24/7 like Bach and I (we're not on all the time but yeah...we're on everyday) and stuff. Just try to help out the Counslor and what not. Also, try not to boss the people in your cabin around too much, most of the time that leads to them disliking you. Not good. Also you should welcome new users, making you a little more major in the new community. If you have any other questions please contact myself. :} Thanks. Sincerely, Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D If you look under "Text Appearance" you'll see Normal with a boxed arrow pointing down. if you go all the way over to Insert, the first one. Push it. And you can download there ^_^ Sincerely, Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D Re: Hey! Uhm... I guess not, thanks. ~Layla Williams Sure, thanks... again :D Hahaha, me too:) Oh, why we not at war only with members of The Broken Covenant? It must be exciting! Ow, I see :O Yeah, I agree with you ^_^ So... you're american, but born in chinese? Uhm, I don't understand... Rintard 08:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Warning You have nine major characters. The maximum amount of major characters you can have is eight. Please either put one up for adoption, or kill it off. Thanks. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, actually, nymphs don't count as major characters, so you actually have 7 major characters. It'd be helpful if you use this template. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) BC characters are Broken Covenant characters, though the Broken Covenant is currently on a standstill.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Means it's paused right now. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) How to speak as your character Ok just go to the "Get Started!" page, scroll down, you should see a heading "Getting an Iris Message" it'll have instructions for you to follow. If you have any further questions, talk to me or an admin :) After making the template. ok first of all did you read the instructions on the page? Help. : ) Ok. Well i'll do the best i can. After making the template: Under the Iko messages, there is a box that has his name and "message". Well, just copy/paste that in any comment box and change "Iko" to "your character's first name" and replace "message" with whatever you want to say. When you figure it out i want to see your comment box. :D Socutewow18 03:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. You're welcome. I'd love to RP but I need to edit my character's page XD No, I'll make the page. But can you wait for a sec? I'm trying to find a quest moderator for your quest. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply about the HeraChar Template 1. Lysandra and Alcaeus are the only two children of Hera, and Liatris has Hera as her patron. They are the only ones who can be children of Hera. 2. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) without the spaces and parenthesis or by using the signature button, under Insert, so if need be, users can go back to your page and reply. You can also customize your signature under preferences. 3. Please fix your talk page... thanks. What happened to it? -NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 03:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might be awhile before a quest mod is avaliable... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) character do you still plan on making a page for Willow Chain? If I don't see a page for them within the next few days, the claim for that character will be deleted.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) apologies OK so our original rules of how many characters each user could have when they start out kept getting over looked by the people accepting claims, so we have put into place a new system of user levels, you are level: This means you are allowed 2 major characters (demigods), as you know you have 7, now we aren't going to make you delete them, but what we will ask you do is choose 5 of them to put this template on: Until you have reached a high enough level for all 7 characters, which is about another 2 weeks of activity on your part.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) mistake I wasn't aware Willow was a hunter, which makes her a minor character, so it's actually only 4 of your 6 demigod characters you need to put on lock down until you have been here longer.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: You are now level two, which means you can have 3 major characters so only 3 of your demigod characters need to be on lock down now. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) quest Hey so I've got all of you except 2 at a level 3 or above, and 2 are at a level two, but as I'm sure by the time you get your objectives and everyone organised they'll be close to three, I'll let you start this quest around next weekend, I know you are still a level three, but to get these old quests moving I'm allowing 3's for quests that were approved before the new level system. So if you still want to do it, get your objectives and plan on starting this around next weekend.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Lenobia says to get on chat in order to get your objective. I GOT MINE YAY!!!! Oh and btw just say when you get on, "I came to get my objective" or something. Lenobia will then (if she's on, just message her if she's not) start a private chat and tell you. OK CAN'T WAIT!!! :D Socutewow18 01:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC)